Takeshi Honda (animator)
is a Japanese animator, designer, and animation director. His nickname is . Honda dropped out of Tokyo Design Academy and joined the original Gainax team. At Gainax, Honda debuted in drawing supervision at age 22. His debut as character designer was on the series Metal Fighter Miku, and he continued animating, supervising and designing characters on several other noted series and video games. Honda has also done some prop design. Works Listed chronologically. TV anime *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991, animation director, key animation, ending animation (ep.39)) *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' (1993, key animation) *''Metal Fighter Miku'' (1994, character design, ending animation, assistant animation director (ep.13), key animation (ep.13)) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995, key animation (ep.14)) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996, opening animation, animation director (ep.2, 8, 19, 22, 25), key animation (ep.1, 19, 25-26), 設定補 (ep.15)) *''Hell Teacher Nūbē'' (1996-1997, animator, animation supervision) *''Fighting Spirit (anime)'' (2000-2002, key animation (opening)) *''RahXephon'' (2002, key animation (ep.15)) *''Rozen Maiden'' (2004, key animation (opening)) *''Paranoia Agent'' (2004, key animation (ep.8, 13)) *''Windy Tales'' (2004, key animation (opening, ep.2)) *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' (2004-2005, key animation (opening, ep.7)) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005, key animation (opening)) *''He Is My Master'' (2005, ending support) *''Dennō Coil'' (2007, character design, chief animator)http://www.tokuma.jp/coil/staffcast.html OVA anime *''Bubblegum Crisis'' (1987-1991, key animation (ep.8)) *''Gunbuster'' (1988, key animation (ep.3-6), in between animation (ep.1-2)) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' (1989, key animation) *''Doomed Megalopolis'' (1991, key animation (ep.1)) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (1991, key animation) *''Otaku no Video'' (1991-1992, animation director, key animation (ep.1-2, opening ep.2)) *''Green Legend Ran'' (1992-1993, assistant animation director (ep.3), key animation) *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' (1992-1993, key animation (ep.3)) *''Giant Robo'' (1992-1998, key animation (ep.1)) *''Oh My Goddess! (OVA)'' (1993-1994, general animation director (ep.2), assistant animation director (ep.1, 4-5)) *''Oira Uchū no Tankōfu'' (1994, key animation) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995, key animation (ep.1)) *''Elementaler'' (1995, key animation) *''Golden Boy'' (1995-1996, animation director (ep.2)) *''Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko'' (1996, key animation (ep.1)) *''Detatoko Princess'' (1997-1998, key animation (ep.2)) *''Blue Submarine No.6'' (1999, animation character design (ep.3-4), animation director (ep.3-4), key animation (ep.1, 4))http://www.anime-days.com/image-vt363.html Anime films *''Roujin Z'' (1991, key animation) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995, prop design) *''Memories: Magnetic Rose'' (1995, prop design) *''The End of Evangelion'' (1997, Eva series designer, mechanical animation director (ep.25), key animation (ep.25)) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997, key animation) *''Jin-Roh'' (1999, key animation) *''Millennium Actress'' (2001, character design, animation director, editor)Millennium Actress production notes from Dreamworks. DVD Vision JapanMovie Reviews, Showtimes and Trailers - Movies - New York Times *''Beyond'' (2003, character design, animation director)http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/anime/002820376.cfm *''The Second Renaissance'' (2003, key animation) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004, key animation) *''Naruto the Movie: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts'' (2004, key animation, animation director, scene director) *''Portable Kūkō'' (2004, key animation) *''Soratobu Toshi Keikaku'' (2005, key animation) *''Tennis no Ōjisama - Futari no Samurai'' (2005, key animation) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006, key animation) Games *''Dragon Warrior III'' (1988) *''Tales of Legendia'' (2005, key animation) References and notes External links * Hate na Diary * Allcinema.net * Category:Living people Category:Japanese animators Category:People from Ishikawa Prefecture Category:1968 births ja:本田雄 zh:本田雄